


Mr. Green Eyes and Mr. Big Dick

by TaymeeLove



Series: Cock Slut Cas Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plugs, Bottom Castiel, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Castiel, Coming Untouched, Cum Slut Castiel, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Top Alfie, Top Benny, Top Dean, bareback, benny would never let his boys get anything, cause bareback is most defiantly not safe with all these different guys, its all about Cas being fucked, mentions of std testing, seriously, so i threw in a little psa about getting tested, this is just sex, you need not worry thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Castiel couldn't help it that he loved sex. It was like an itch that was never able to be scratched as hard as he liked. That all changed in college when one of his fuck buddies told him about the house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta for dealing with this story even though it wasn't exactly what she signed up for when she said she'd be my beta... but I did throw some Destiel in there and I am currently writing a second part to this cause I'm a sucker for Benny/Alfie and Benny/Alfie/Dean/Cas.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it :D

It was about that time again. 

Castiel started to get that itch he knew no one person was able to scratch. He had tried so many times, but it didn't work. 

It all started in college, the first time in Castiel's life he was truly able to spread his wings and fly without repercussions from his mother. He had already lost his virginity, nothing special he just wanted to know the name of the person instead of some faceless guy at a frat party, there were a few after that, but nothing like the guys he found in college. 

He'd never go more than three days without sex then. Blow job or full on sex, nothing more nothing less, he had few rules when it came to sex, if he gave them head that would be it, he would leave after. He didn't like rimming, he tried it a few times, but he didn't like how it felt, he knew it was just waiting until he'd find someone he actually like doing it to him and he'd be able to like it. He didn't like much foreplay, a lot of time going to the guys room he was going to hook up with already open with a plug in. 

When he tried to go without sex his knee would bounce and his foot would shake. He'd start biting on the tips of his fingers or sucking his thumb. He didn't like kissing either, it was at the top of his list of things he preferred not to do, but he'd do it if need be, therefore he knew when he felt like making out with someone it was time to fill his mouth with a cock. It took a few months into his first semester at school before one of the guys he hooked up with regularly told him about it. 

“There's this house I can take you to Friday. Alfie can explain to you how things work there.” 

As it turns out it was a brothel of sorts that allowed men like Castiel to come in and have their share while being paid to do it; though the first few times they didn't offer Castiel money, not even letting him know that the men coming to see him were being charged to do so. After the third time, Alfie told him that his sir offered Cas a cut of the money to keep him coming back if he wanted it, and that Castiel was one of their best additions to the house, aside from himself. 

The people that came to see Cas were not able to touch Alfie, and Cas could tell that Alfie liked it when he had these nights to watch someone else be used like he would be used on his nights. Alfie and Cas became quick friends and would often cuddle when Castiel got out of his shower and took his nap before the day started and Castiel would leave back to his life outside of the house while Alfie stayed to go cuddle with his Sir. 

There was always some new men that would come, but two of them were always there. Mr. Green Eyes and Mr. Big Dick, as Castiel referred to them. If he were honest with himself, they were the reason he came back every time, yes most of it had to do with the hunger he felt to be filled and used and to forget about the real world, but it also had to do with the fact that in between all of the guys that would come to use him, those two would give him as much as they took from him. 

Cas would arrive at eleven each night he went there, he would see cars parked up and down the road and feel butterflies in his stomach in the excitement he felt to be there. He parked down the street and walked to the back of the house where Alfie always met him. They went upstairs to shower together, Alfie helping make sure that every bit of Cas was clean. 

When they got out and dry, Alfie helped him get stretched; Castiel on his knees on the toilet seat facing the wall with Alfie behind him. Alfie's fingers were just as thin as his was and when he was feeling the itch, as much as he was now, he'd help Alfie along the way with his own fingers. With all four of Alfie's fingers and all four of his own inside of him stretching and filling him, Castiel came with a shout and untouched. 

"Sir loves it when I do that. I wish he could see your face right now, Cas, it's beautiful to watch. I see why he loves it when I do that now." Alfie laughed petting up and down Castiel's side with his clean hand as Cas came down from his orgasm, before he helped Cas clean off again. 

They put in the inflatable plug to make sure Cas stayed stretched, it was blown up fairly large one 'cause none of the men there would want to wait for him to be stretched, none of the men ever played with him like that, well two did. The ring Castiel would wear tonight was called The Gates Of Hell- it had five rings on it, it had one ring that would sit under his balls and another that would hook around the base of his cock right above his balls the other three were spread out on his member, the plastic rings were held together by a plastic strap- it would be painful to get any harder than he was already beginning to get again, but the pressure of the plug inside of him and the knowledge that he was about to go get fucked six ways from Sunday was difficult to ignore. 

"Where would you like to be tonight?" Alfie asked finishing up the last loop of silicone around the tip of Cas’ penis. 

"I want the couch. The one in the front room with the bay windows." 

Alfie just laughed at him again and told him he'd be back. He left and went to talk to his Sir, letting him know where Castiel wanted to be tonight, Alfie's sir turned to speak to the group of about fifteen men and explain the rules for approximately the next four hours. The men would come early around ten that night to get last minute quick blood tests for HIV and hand in their up to date testing paperwork and to each take their own shower in the downstairs bathroom. Alfie's Sir always made sure everyone was clean before they went in, he didn't want Alfie to get anything, and he didn't want any of the other boys, like Cas, to catch anything either. 

Castiel walked into the front room where the first man waiting for him on the couch, five more standing around gently tugging at their erections. The man patted his lap letting Castiel know he wanted to be ridden. Castiel took out the plug and handed it to Alfie for him to put away to be ready for later. 

Cas turned around and put his back to the man's chest and lowered himself. He sat still for about two seconds, already stretched enough from his and Alfie's fingers, before he took a breath and started moving himself up and down. He opened his eyes to see Alfie playing with his own ringed cock as Castiel started grinding and wiggling around on the man's lap. 

After the first male was done Castiel's eyes rolled to the back of his head, he loved the pleasure he would feel when he was filled with cum, and it was just the first one. Castiel opened his eyes to see he was now on his knees, his chest against the back of the couch grabbing onto the top of it as another man pushed in him to lunge in, he let out a little sigh before another man was standing in front of him behind the couch to fill his mouth. 

The man using him from behind came on his back some before pushing inside and filling Castiel up with the rest. The man using his face held the back of his head coming deep down his throat. As soon as the man from behind was gone a new man was pushing into him before grabbing his hair and pulling him off of the man's softening cock in front to push his face into the couch and set a demanding pace. Cas was glad his face was in the cushions cause he could feel moans being ripped from his throat trying to push their way out, he bit the cushion to hold them back. The man was done just as fast as he started, Castiel let out a whine when the man stilled his pace to cum deep inside Castiel. A new man was pushing into him, after he moved Castiel on his hands and knees, hands gripping the cushion as another stepped in front of him over the arm of the couch. 

Castiel lost count of how many men used him after the fifth made him feel like he was going to die if he didn’t cum right then from the euphoria he felt each time a new man found his prostate. Castiel's hole fluttering and tightening around them each time they did. Even when he tried not to make a sound his body betrayed him, the men would tease him and push directly at it each time they figured it out. He lost track of time too, but he knew Alfie kept track and would tell the men when it was over, and Castiel would be carried upstairs to shower. 

He figured it was about halfway through the night and was happy when he saw Mr. Green Eyes and Mr. Big Dick walk into the room alone. They were the only men allowed to be in the room alone with him, just them and Alfie, no one else. Mr. Green Eyes would always have sex with him in the middle of the night and at the end of it, every time taking off his cock ring and allowing him to cum before pushing him down onto the nearest surface so his sensitive member would rub in the ruined sheets of the bed or couch. After Mr. Green Eyes was done his blue eyed friend would always go next, Mr. Big Dick was probably the biggest Castiel ever had. He would push into Castiel's over sensitive hole in one fast thrust then haul Castiel up by his hips to impale him at a brutal pace while Mr. Green Eyes licked the left over cum from his cock and replaced the ring. 

Castiel didn't think tonight would be much different from the other nights, but he was wrong. Mr. Green Eyes and Mr. Big Dick even Alfie, all had surprises for Castiel tonight. 

Mr. Green Eyes grabbed his hips and pulled him to the bay windows next to the couch and pushed him against it, Cas' back to his chest. 

"Ready to cum untouched for me, whore?" He asked as he slammed into Castiel's well fucked and cum filled hole with no preamble and unhooking the rings, holding it out to someone behind him to grab so he could use both his hands to grab at Castiel's hips. 

Castiel tried to grab for purchase on the glass, his hands sliding and making marks on the glass as he was put in extreme pleasure that he forgot he could feel. Mr. Green Eyes dick pressed onto his prostate every few thrusts, figuring out by now the general area of it and finding it pretty close to the beginning of their time together each time Cas came to the house. 

"Not yet slut," The green eyed man said. "You don't get to cum 'til I tell you and I haven't said so yet have I." 

Castiel never admitted to anyone how much he loved being called names. The irony of it definitely wasn't lost on him that he was a whore and a slut and any other word thrown his way, after all he did get paid to be fucked by countless men every few months. 

Mr. Green Eyes always lasted so much longer than the rest, he was the only one Castiel allowed himself to make noises for. Castiel's throat was raw from how many blow jobs he had given, but he never let that stop him for moaning for this man or his friend. 

The green eyed man licked his way up Cas' neck to bite his ear pulling it with his teeth, "Come for me, angel," the man purred. Cas couldn't stop it if he tried as his cum spilled onto the window he was pressed against a look of true pleasure on his face. A car drove by the man looking into the open window as he passed right when Castiel was in the throes of his cliff jump to pleasure, "you like being watched don't you?" 

Cas followed the car with his eyes out the window to see Mr. Big Dick behind him on his knees licking at Alfie's hole, his one hand moving on his own cock and his other hand moving on the other boys. Alfie didn't last much longer than it took for their eyes to meet in the window before the other boy closed his eyes and came all over Big Dicks hand. 

Castiel laid his head back against the man's shoulder and shook his head yes, "I asked you a question. Answer. Me." The man said thrusting into his shivering body with more force to accent his words. 

"Yes, yes sir I do. Oh god I do." 

"I knew it." The man said before stilling and emptying into Cas. 

Barely a second had passed between Green Eyes pulling out and Big Dick grabbing his hips away from the window and pushing in. 

Cas couldn't hold back the wail that was ripped from his throat as his oversensitive hole began to get used again in a very animalistic way. His hands staying on the glass to not fall forward with each brutal thrust; with Mr. Big Dick the sex was always rough and fast. He never lasted more than a few minutes, but those few minutes were enough to get Castiel hard and flustered again. 

Green eyes and Alfie both kneeled before him licking the cum off the window, fighting to see who could lick more up. Alfie turned around and wrapped his mouth around Cas' slowly re-filling member. Cas always forgot just how talented the other boys mouth was, it was too much for him tonight though. With the blue eyed man behind him unmercifully hitting his prostate each pound into him and the blue eyed boy in front of him sucking his brain from his dick. He barely had enough brain cells to tap the boys shoulder to let him know he was going to come. As he moved his hands to tap the boy's shoulder, Big Dick stuck his fingers in Cas' mouth still covered in Alfie's come. Cas moaned around the fingers as he licked clean the boy in front of him's spend as the other boy licked his second load from his softening dick before he felt Mr. Big Dick fill him up. 

Cas' well used hole was plugged back up before he was carried back to the couch to lay down by Mr. Big Dick for a break before more men would come in to see him. Mr. Green Eyes brought in fruit and water that Alfie would feed him while cuddling. Once all of his fruit was ate and his water was drank, his cock was re-ringed and Alfie went to get the last few men. 

After it was a rush of more men that Castiel would never remember other than the way their cocks felt in his hole or weighed on his tongue. He never looked them in the face, other than Big Dick and Mr. Green Eyes and Alfie, Cas never knew wanted to know what any of the men looked like. He only looked to see the hair on their head's or the stubble on their chins. 

Cas was starting to get tired and it must have shown in his eyes, or maybe it was just already that time of night again because before Castiel realized it he was alone in the room again with Mr. Big Dick and Mr. Green Eyes. 

Mr. Big Dick went first this time. He wasted no time pushing Cas onto his back on the couch, one of Cas' legs over the back while his other foot touched the floor, and diving in with one smooth movement. He went slower this time, less brutal than the time in the middle of the night. His blue eyes locked onto Cas' as he repeatedly moved in used Castiel's hole. His mouth moved and attached to Cas' neck and his hands grabbing at Castiel's to bring them buy his head and hold them there. Castiel could feel a second set of hands, he figured were Mr. Green Eyes, unhooking the ring from him. 

"How are you feeling, Cher?" Mr. Big Dick asked pulling away from the hickey being formed on his neck. 

"Amazing," Castiel sighed. 

After Castiel answered him, his pace sped up and he began to use his substantial size to pin Cas down with just his body as his hands moved to Cas' rear. He pulled at Cas' cheeks before sinking in two of his fingers inside Cas as well. 

"Please," Cas begged, he wanted to come and now that Mr. Big Dick was unknowingly playing out Castiel's wildest dreams of being filled with multiple items, even if the items were just a dick and a few fingers. 

"Not until after me, you know it's my friend that likes to feel you flutter around him," Big Dick answered him back whispering in his ear. 

Castiel didn’t know how much longer he could wait, and he didn't have to. Not long after Mr. Big Dick said that he came into Castiel's hole with a bite on his shoulder to silence his screams of pleasure. 

Mr. Green Eyes was on him next, pushing in and pulling out teasing him until he thrust in all the way in an uncompromising deep thrust licking on the spot the other man had just bit into him. 

"You look good marked up, beautiful," he commented, "I wish they were mine though." 

"Yes. Yes. Please. Mark me. Mark me any way you can." Castiel babbled as the other man continued his pace as slightly more remorse than the impaling he had started out with. 

The other man continues to slow down his pace, holding Castiel's hands above his head just like the other had. His mouth biting, sucking, marking any way he could on Castiel's neck and chest. Cas' dick rubbing between their ab muscles as the only friction he got. "I- I can't take it anymore. Please, Sir," he begged. He felt Green Eyes dick grow even bigger, if possible, hearing him call the other Sir again. It was as if that was the cue the other was looking for. 

Green Eyes back up until he was on his knees and stuck two of his fingers inside Cas a top his dick, rubbing relentlessly on the gland inside of him setting off fireworks in his eyes that it only lasted a few seconds before he felt his body seizing up, luckily Green Eyes saw it too and gave him the go ahead to come since he wasn't sure he would have been able to stop it. Dean kept the fingers in and set a harder pace again chasing his own orgasm, before finally spilling into Cas. 

They both looked over when finished to see Big Dick with his hand on Alfie's still ringed cock as Alfie rode a dildo suctioned to the table watching Cas and Green Eyes as he rode it, Big Dick behind him whispering filth into his ears. The green eyed man pulled out and put the plug back into Castiel before giving him one last kiss on his neck and moving away. 

Big Dick and Green Eyes left shortly after, moving upstairs to clean off leaving Alfie still riding the pretend dick and Castiel laying on the couch staring at him to sated to move, yet not sated enough to stop him from asking his question he had been dying the last few weeks to know the answer too. 

"Did you ask your Sir," Castiel asked his voice hopeful. He had only just figured out tonight that Big Dick was Alfie's Sir but never would ask his name. 

"I did. He said we could. Fuck Cas, I can't last much longer,” Alfie replied breathless his hips twitching where he still rode the object attached to the table. 

Castiel had asked if Alfie could find out if it was okay if they had sex sometime too, maybe even one night have Alfie lie under him as Castiel straddled his hips backwards to be stuffed with both Alfie's dick and other men's. 

"Take the ring off then," Cas commanded breathless as he pulled the plug out and set it on the table next to Alfie's toy. "Fuck, I need that," he commented when he saw the size of the phallus toy Alfie was just riding when he got off of it to walk over to Castiel. The thing put both Big Dick and Green Eyes to shame, it was as if it was molded from both of their dicks together. 

Alfie was pulling off the ring and setting it on the table next to the rest of the supplies and pushing in. He was significantly smaller than anyone else Cas had that night, and Cas found it didn't satiate him like he had hoped it would, he was going to offer some other way to get them off, when he saw Big Dick hoovering over them with Green Eyes next to him behind the couch. Big Dick handed Alfie a dildo that looked suspiciously like Green Eyes dick. 

Green eyes locked onto Cas' blue as he smirked at Cas with a sparkle as Alfie pulled his dick out and pushed in the dildo. Alfie fucked it in and out of him until Cas was sure that it was an exact replica, before he could comment on it Alfie was pushing back in as well, underneath the silicone stick. The two fairly different size and feeling dicks moved in and out of him in opposite times. Cas still stared into green eyes as Alfie stared into blue. 

The two older men watched them until nodding their heads implying the younger boys were allowed to come. Alfie came first, spilling inside of him and pulling just himself out, keeping the toy in, and lay next to Castiel with his back against the couch. 

Green Eyes came around to the front when he saw Cas' pleading eyes, he kneeled in front of the couch and put his mouth around Castiel dick and sucked while pushing and pulling on the toy. Castiel was close to commenting that he was about to come when Dean pressed a button on the bottom of the toy. It came to life inside of him on the highest speed, he came then with a shout his eyes closing as he slumped back and felt like the couch was going to eat him. 

Green Eyes looked at him and Alfie before leaning forward and putting his mouth on Cas'. He wanted to pull away, he hated kissing too much to break his rule, but when Dean's tongue slid into his mouth and fed him his own seed, Castiel couldn’t stop himself from returning the kiss. Their tongues pushing and pulling the cum between them before Cas took it all in his mouth and broke the kiss to swallow it. 

"You did so good tonight, Cas," Green Eyes told him, pulling out the toy of his dick and replacing it with the plug from the table. Castiel didn't even think Mr. Green Eyes cared enough to know his name. Their lips met again in a chaste kiss before Green Eyes pulled away, "get some rest kid, you've had a long night," he told him before placing another kiss on Cas' forehead and playing with his hair. 

Mr. Green Eyes and Mr. Big Dick went back upstairs leaving Cas and Alfie still on the couch cuddled together and falling fast asleep without a care of their messy bodies and drying cum on them. 

After his small nap Castiel and Alfie woke up and headed to the showers upstairs feeling amazing and well rested. Alfie removed the plug carefully and helped Cas into the showers. They cleaned each other off before Castiel redressed and headed down the street to his car where he drove to his friend Charlie's coffee shop. She handed him his Pumpkin Chai Tea Latte in the biggest cup she had and he took his seat at the large comfy couch he always sat at mornings after. 

He carefully lowered himself to sit while kicking off his shoes and grabbing his laptop from his bag, he saw there was something in the bottom wrapped in a hand towel. Opening the towel he found the toy from this morning had been cleaned and placed in his bag for him. He wrapped it back up in the towel and sat back on the couch legs crossed like a pretzel hoping his face didn't show what he just found in his bag . 

He went back to opening up the Planned Parenthood website to set an appointment for two weeks from then to get his full STD panel, as he always did after nights like last. He knew everyone was tested before they joined the party, but Castiel always felt better getting one of his own after. He had just finished putting in the appointment to his agenda on his computer when a figure blocked out the light in a shadow. 

Slowly Castiel raised his eyes to the figure only to have his dick swell in his sweat pants and his hole clench at the phantom feeling of the man's dick that was just there only a few hours ago. The green eyed man before him put his hand out with a smirk on his face that made Castiel want to do things that would probably get Charlie in trouble if he did them in her work place. 

"Hi, I'm Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Also thank you to the people in the SPN groups I'm in for dealing with my weird questions to make sure that this was as accurate as it could be for fiction.


End file.
